Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a Chinese herbal medicine feed field, and more particularly to a Portulaca oleracea L. extract feed additive and a preparation method thereof.
Description of Related Arts
With the continuous development of China breeding industry, diseases of various culture animals have become a prominent problem which restricts the development of China breeding industry. As far as commonly seen infectious diseases are concerned, the variety thereof is complex, such as bacterial diseases, parasitic diseases and viral diseases. Similarly, local farmers are deeply puzzled by various diseases which spread through respiratory tract and digestive tract. Respiratory tract and digestive tract diseases increasingly threaten pig industry in China, which reaches the extent that must be solved. Currently, vaccination and medical treatment are mainly used in breeding industry to avoid the above mentioned diseases. Although medical treatment is more effective and is mainly used, its side effects, such as producing and enlarging resistance to drugs, and producing environmental pollution, are very obvious.
Plant extract is one of main feed antibiotic substitutes and is a natural substance. It is capable of promoting animal growth, improving animal constitution, increasing metabolism, improving production performance, resisting stress, preventing diseases, etc., which is in the leading level in China. Foreign countries have very strict requirements for food, and especially, European Union which is internationally the earliest, largest and most strict region where feed antibiotic is strictly prohibited. Feed additives are successfully prohibited in European Union, the reason is that: besides excellent feeding and management supporting facilities, there is a very important physical measurement that feed antibiotic is replaced by the plant extract (Chinese herbal medicine). The Chinese herbal medicine plays a very important role in successfully prohibiting feed antibiotic.
Portulaca oleracea L. is a Portulacaceae, Genus Portulaca plant. According to ancient medical records, such as the Northern and Southern Dynasties of China “Supplementary Records of Famous Physicians”, Tang Dynasty of China “Dietetic material medica” and Ming Dynasty of China “Compendium of Materia Medica”, Portulaca oleracea L. is capable of clearing away heat and toxic materials, scattering blood detumescence, and avoiding dysentery. Fresh Portulaca oleracea L. is mixed with water to treat acute enteritis, dysentery and diarrhea in Chinese folk. Researches show that the juice of Portulaca oleracea L. is capable of obviously restricting staphylococcus aureus and escherichia coli, reducing blood fat and eliminating inflammation. However, related researches on the value and function of Portulaca oleracea L. as fodder has not been reported.